


Nepotism

by kujoestar



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Facials, Lin is a spoiled brat and Shang hates that, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: Nothing pissed Shang off more than a lazy sack of shit who did nothing but slide by in life, riding the coattails of someone else’s success.





	Nepotism

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted them to fuck SIGH
> 
> this isn't proofread heehee
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sanadasraichi!

Shang Bu Huan worked two jobs alongside studying. He was a history major in his mid 20s just trying to make it through college so he could finally become a teacher and make something of himself. He had a good head on his shoulders and was ready to reach his goals. Nothing pissed him off more than a lazy sack of shit who did nothing but slide by in life, riding the coattails of someone else’s success. He met Lin Xue Ya when he was partnered up with him for a project in one of his classes, quickly learning that he was everything Shang hated and  _ more.  _ Lin was the son of the dean and was at the school because of it. He had no major, no goals, and relied on his looks and status for passing grades. Shang despised Lin.

Shang invited Lin over to work on their project and was surprised he agreed. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before drying his long dark hair and brushing it. The door to his apartment clicked open causing him to jump, heart racing as he slowly exited his bathroom to see who was there. A head of white hair popped into his line of vision and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  **_I’m going to kill him._ **

Lin whistled, “Look. At. You.” He smirked.

“How did you get in here?” Shang asked.

Lin’s eyes trailed down the toned muscle of Shang’s chest, following a drop of water that slid down his torso before soaking into the towel around his waist, “Door was unlocked… Do you work out?”

Shang’s eyes widened a bit, cheeks turning a light shade of pink before he cleared his throat, “Yeah… Stay here. I’m gonna get dressed.”

Lin nodded, smirk breaking onto his face as he watched Shang walk away. He licked his lips before sitting on the couch, looking around to take in the apartment. When Shang came back, his hair was pulled into a bun, the t-shirt he wore had a deep v neckline that exposed his chest and the hair that grew there. Lin swallowed thickly, eyes falling to Shang’s sweatpants.  **_He’s hung… oh Gods, please forgive me._ **

“You’re staring again.” Shang pointed out, “ I need you to focus because I’m  _ not  _ doing all the work.”

Lin tore his eyes away from Shang’s body, forcing himself to focus on the deep brown of the man’s eyes, “Uh, yeah…”

 

An hour into working on their project, Lin decided laying on Shang’s bed and talking about anything  _ but  _ the project was a good idea, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I’m not really into girls. Focus.”

“So you like men?”

“Yes. I like  _ men.  _ Not boys who’d rather have someone else do all their work for them so they can just fly by without any concern for others. Now, enough idle chat. Get back to work.” Shang snapped.

Lin’s eyes widened for a moment, blood rushing south at the tone of Shang’s voice, “God… that was hot… insult me again,  _ daddy _ .” He teased, smirk finding its way back onto his face.

Shang stood up from his seat, turning toward the man on his bed before pinning Lin’s arms above his head, strong thighs holding him in place, “I’m going to be blunt. I don’t like you. Everything about you pisses me off. You do nothing but disrespect authority and ride on your father’s coattails. You’re fucking pathetic and quite frankly, I’m  _ tired  _ of having to deal with you. If you don’t shape up and start doing your part on this project, I’ll make sure your father finds out about all the teachers you’ve fucked for an A.”

Lin moaned, bucking his hips upward, “Yeah… just like that. Mmm… Call me pathetic again, Shang.”

Shang’s cock twitched in his sweatpants when Lin’s erection grazed him, “You’re actually getting off on this? You’re seriously pathetic.”

Lin moaned again, “God… show me how much you  _ hate  _ me, Shang. Fuck me ‘til I can’t walk.”

Shang’s head swam, this wasn’t supposed to escalate as much as it had. He was just supposed to be working on a project… but, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t ever thought about fucking the man until his pride dropped and he started earning his grades. The man caved, pressing his lips to Lin’s roughly, biting his plump bottom lip. Shang released his grip on Lin’s wrists, hands finding their way under the man’s shirt to pinch his already hardened nipples. Lin cried out, removing Shang’s still damp hair from its bun before tugging on it roughly. Shang groaned, pulling Lin’s shirt off completely and tossing it to the side before biting his shoulder hard. He kissed down the man’s chest, leaving dark marks all across the pale skin, hands sliding down to Lin’s round ass, squeezing before he slid Lin’s pants down along with his underwear.

Shang sat up to look at the man beneath him. He slid his shirt off quickly, moving so he was between Lin’s legs which wrapped around him instinctively. Shang bit his lip as slender fingers made their way up his torso, flicking one of his nipples. Lin hummed, petting the dark hair on Shang’s chest before bringing his hand down to squeeze the bulge in his pants. The man groaned, leaning down to bite Lin’s ear as he slowly ground his hips down.

In a blur, Lin was stradling Shang, smug smirk plastered on his lips as he pulled the brunette’s pants down and tossed them to the side. Shang watched as Lin’s lips hovered over his already hard cock. The brunette shivered when a stripe was licked up the underside of his prick before the head was sucked teasingly. Shang knew what the man was doing and thrust up into Lin’s warm mouth, making him gag a bit. Shang gripped Lin’s snowy hair, pulling roughly as he fucked the man’s mouth. Tears stung the corners of Lin’s eyes as he let the man do what he wanted to his mouth, drool dripping down his chin.

“You’re pretty hot when you can’t speak.” Shang pointed out before letting out a grunt.

Shang pulled out of the man’s mouth, letting go of his hair so he could switch their position. He flipped Lin on his front, ass in the air, before fishing in his bedside table for a condom and lube. When he found them, he rolled the rubber on and bit down on the soft skin just above his ass. Lin moaned as he was spread open, tongue prodding at the puckering hole. Shang lapped at it teasingly, pouring lube on his fingers before pulling away and tracing the entrance slowly. Lin was out of breath, hands gripping the sheets as a thick finger entered him slowly. Lin smirked, contracting around the digit as he adjusted.

“Add more, Shang… deeper… hmm just like th-that. Yes.” Lin moaned, propping himself up on his hands and looking back at the brunette.

Shang pushed two more slick fingers into Lin, curling them and hitting right where Lin needed, “You’re so excited and I haven’t even put my dick in.”

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me for  _ months,  _ Shang. F-fuck! L-let me have this.” Lin breathed out heavily.

Although Lin had been properly prepped, it took him a minute to adjust to Shang’s size, “God… you’re fucking huge.”

Shang smirked, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead and into his beard, “I can pull out and you can go home.”

Lin snapped his head back to glare at Shang, “Move.”

Lin didn’t need to say anything else for Shang to begin thrusting. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace. In no time, Lin was a mess. Shang pounded into him, hand tugging the long white locks roughly as he told Lin over and over again just how much he despised Lin. Lin bit his lip, hand coming down to stroke his impossibly hard prick as he swallowed roughly. Lin cried out as his prostate was abused by Shang’s thick cock. Nails scraped down Lin’s pale skin, drawing blood in some areas causing the man to hiss. Shang brought his hand down roughly, smacking Lin’s ass repeatedly.

“Keep telling, fuck, keep telling me h-how much you hate me! Fuck yes! Ugh! Fuck me just like that!”

Shang lost himself, pupils blown wide as his thrusts grew sloppier. Lin saw white as he shot his load onto the sheets beneath him, flopping bonelessly onto the bed as Shang pulled out and removed the condom, getting up to stand at the edge of the bed “Finish me off with your disgusting mouth.”

Lin obeyed, getting on his knees and taking Shang’s dick into his mouth. Shang watched him closely, eyes following the way his cock was swallowed, spit on, and stroked. He groaned, pushing the man’s hair out of his face to get a better view of those piercing red eyes. Lin looked up at Shang through his lashes, hand going down to cup his balls and squeezing lightly. Shang ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as Lin held open his mouth, shooting white ribbons onto his tongue. Lin smirked, closing one of his eyes to prevent Shang’s seed from entering his eye as it shot out messily on his face. Shang gripped the man’s jaw, watching as he swallowed with his mouth open, a shiver going down his spine at the lewd view. Lin licked his lips as Shang grabbed his towel from the back of his desk chair, throwing it to the naked man on his bed.

“We’ll continue working on the project tomorrow. Go home, Lin.” Shang said.

Lin pouted, “So, you’re gonna fuck me and kick me out?” He asked, wiping his face.

“Uh… yeah. Thanks for everything but I’ve got class in the morning so, you’ve gotta go.” He replied, putting his clothes back on.

Rolling his eyes, Lin stood up and gathered his things. He threw his clothes on, heading to the door but being stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to face Shang but was quickly captured in a kiss. When they parted, Shang spoke.

“You’re a prick and I hate the way you act but, I’m sure there’s more to you than just your family’s status. I want you to do better. I’m kicking you out because I know that if you stay the night, I won’t be getting much sleep. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Lin.”

Lin’s cheeks burned but he smirked anyway, “Yeah.” And with that, he was out the door.


End file.
